Down Into The Fires Of Hell
by Otaku-neesan
Summary: Satan's daughter gets fed up with her "pampered" life and decides to go to her favorite anime. But when her dimension skipping powers glitch, where will she really end up? Will she fix her powers and go home? Or will she fall in love with a certain pink-haired dragon slayer? What if another boy comes into her life? Will Akemi Reaper ever want to go home again?
1. A New Image And a Botched Job?

I was so bored. I had nothing to do here! Watching Soul Eater was now my only source of entertainment. Ironically, I just could't get enough of the show where people eat evil souls. I mean, apparently, the Devil's Daughter should be evil, right? That's kind of part of the job. I really don't like it down here, but, oh well. What can ya do? I just wish that Dad would stop trying to get me to take over the family buisness. The little private joke is though, I'm already training to become a reaper. Poor little Devil, boo hoo. The funny thing is that mortals and most immortals don't know that mangas and animes are real. They just exsit in different dimensions. If only I could get my stupid necklace off! It's the only thing stopping me from leaving this place and going to Soul Eater! It hinders my powers and makes it so that Dad is alerted if I even try to use them. Ugh! I paced my enormous room. My plans of escape seemed extra desperate today. I came up with several plans.I decided to go with plan A. It seemed to be the better coice and fire can melt the chain. I nodded and gave a satisfied nod to myself and put the plan into action.

"Yoo-hoo! Guards! Can someone build me a fire please?" I made my voice sugary sweet and lethal. The guards outside grunted and rang the bell for my maid, Michiko.

***Timeskip***

A large fire roared in my fireplace grate. I picked up a piece of coal from the edge and wrapped the necklace chain around it. The heat was extremely uncomfortable and it took a couple minutes to fully melt through the chain. I picked up the ruined necklace and stuffed it into my dress pocket. I grinned evilly, a trait I had picked up from my dad. Finally! Freedom! I put on a purple dress (like the one in the pic above) and got out my blue satchel. I stuffed some extra clothes and the necklace lump into the bag and slung it across my shoulders. I got my energy stored up for the portal. I hope it worked...

I stilled my breath and brought my palms together, chanting,"Dakos Merin Shallma Corlam Espe!" I forced my palms apart and drew a circle in front of me. My signature blue portal appeared in front of me, wavering a little. I looked at it nervously and gulped, hoping I did it right. If not, well, who knows where I could end up? I hesitated once more before jumping in. A gut-wrenching pain went through me as I fell towards the end. Nope! Nope! Got to get out of here! Something went wrong!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain and then stopped, the breath knocked out of me by landing on something hard. I looked down and saw a pink-haired boy and a blue cat. "Wait!? Natsu!? Happy!? Awwwww, shit..." I was trying to go to Soul Eater. Damn. What now? My powers were gonna be on the fritz for at least a week. Natsu groaned and said,"Gerrof.." I noticed I was still sitting on him. Whoops. I got up and offered him a hand. As soon as he got up, I went down to the lake and saw my reflection in the water. My hair was now long, brown, and wavy. I sighed. I had to go contact Porlyusica and see if she knew how to get me back. I started to walk away when Natsu called out,"Wait, who are you?"


	2. Problems

Who am I? Should I tell him? No. I decided to make up a name for myself in this dimension. I glanced around for inspiration and my eyes lighted on the blue of the sky and the trees. I decided that my name would be sky woods. In Japanese, of course.

"My name is Sora Hayshi. Do you know where we are?" I was probably in Magnolia, but I wanted to check. He looked suspiciously at me and said,"We're in Magnolia's East Forest. Why did you curse after you said me and Happy's names? And how do you know them?" Just as I suspected. We were near Porlyusica's houee. I needed to dodge his question though. He couldn't know who I really was. I checked inside me and memorized my magic choices. Since I came from another dimension, I had all magic types. I decided to go with Queen Dragon Slaying. Quickly, I twitched my wrist and muttered,"Queen Dragon Slayer's Bind Wrap." A flurry of elements burst out of tbe ground and wrapped him and Happy into twin cocoons and tied them to a tree. I was confident tnat they would eventually get out, so I turned around and walked towards Porlyusica's house.

***Timeskip***

I stood in front of her door, ready to knock. I politely tapped three times and waited. After a moment of shuffling, Porlyusica opened the door and sternly looked at me.

"Who are you, human?"

I smiled briefly before I said,"Porlyusica, it's me. Akemi. Akemi Reaper."She looked confused before her features softened and she pulled me into a hug. She smiled and led me inside. She looked at me sternly again before asking,"What are you doing here? I thought your dad wouldn't let you come again." I smiled wryly before looking down at my lap.

I started to explain."I broke the necklace chain hindering my powers and made a portal meant to go to the Soul Eater dimension. I hadn't done it in a while so the portal ended up going here. I tried sensing the original dimension, but I could only sense the Soul Eater one from before. My powers will be on the fritz for a while and I don't think I can go back to my dimension, even then. So I needed your help since you know how to get to the Dragon dimension. Also, I landed on Natsu and Happy when I came here, so, that may be a problem." I ended my short summary of what had happened and glanced up at Porlyusica. Her face was wearing a worried expression. She sighed and asked,"Can I see the necklace lump?" I nodded and pulled it out of my bag and said,"I also told him my name was Sora Hayashi..." Porlyusica nodded and examined the necklace. After a minute, she wordlessly gave it back and I stashed in my bag. She gave me a calculating glance and finally said,"You are going to have to join Fairy Tail."

"WHAT?!" That was a problem.


	3. Silver Furred

"No, no, no, NO!" I was definitely not going to join Fairy Tail. No way, no how. I crossed my arms and pouted. I looked away and huffed,"No matter what, I'm not going to." Porlyusica tsked at me and glared. She got up and got a photo from the dresser and came back to hand it to me. It was Team Natsu, smiling at the camera and giving the signature Fairy Tail gesture. One finger up and thumb to the side. She sat back down and said one sentence that she knew would change my mind. "We will always be watching over you, no matter how far away you are."

"Fine..." I sighed.

***Timeskip***

I was standing in front of the guild hall. I sighed and steeled myself for a table hitting me as I pushed open the door. It was quiet. Too quiet for Fairy Tail. I walked in and people's glances flitted towards me, then the top of my head. I was confused until I realized that my ears were probably showing, along with my tail. Shit. I ignored them and walked further in, up to the bar. I spotted Mirajane and walked over. She looked up from the glass she was cleaning as I stopped right in front of her.

"Yes?" Her voice was cautious as though she feared me. Oh...my magic power. My waves were probably scaring everyone. I drew them in and the atmosphere relaxed a bit. I opened my mouth to speak, when the doors creaked open. I froze and slowly turned around. Natsu. He was breathing raggedly and his magic power was low. Oh, man...I'm in trouble. He glanced around and sniffed the air. His angered gaze landed on me. I tensed up, terrified out of my wits. Everyone in the guild looked terrified at me, probably thinking why Natsu was mad at me. I relaxed. I could take Natsu on and win. He saw my tensed posture ease up and he growled. I growled back. "What do you want, Natsu?" He looked surprised and then furious.

"Why did you tie me to a tree." It was less of a question and more of a statement. I smirked and decided to infuriate him more.

"I had buisness with Porlyusica and I didn't want a nosy Salamander poking his nose in it." He gasped and his jaw gaped. I ran over at light speed and punched him. He flew out of the guild hall and into the street. I walked out and stopped before him."So why don't you butt out of it?! Porlyusica wanted me to join this guild, but I'm not coming unless you leave me alone!" I yelled and turned into a silver fox with red eyes and ran away. My tears flowed out as I recalled that scene. I don't know what happened, but I definitely wasn't going to be let back now. I ran back to the forest and climbed into a tree trunk. After a while, when my tears dried up, I heard footsteps come towards my tree. I peeked out my hole in the trunk and widened my eyes. Natsu? I panicked and tried to stuff myself further in. I heard him walk to the tree across from me and punch it. Hard. It cracked in half and fell over. I whimpered as he went to the tree next to it. He cocked his head and I mentally slapped myself. He heard me! Damn Dragon Slayer hearing! He walked over and sniffed the air. He reached his hand in my hole and I panicked. I twisted away from his hand and bit it. He hissed but didn't remove his hand. He found my tail and dragged me out. I yelped in pain and tried to run away. He sniffed the air again and his eyes narrowed.

"You."


	4. Trouble In the Forest

I popped back to my original form. I took my tail in hand and winced at the bruises on it. I glared at him and he glared at me. After a momentor, my hard glare turned to a sad face. I turned away from him and clutched my arms as a single tear fell from my eye. It seemed to fall in slow motion. I suddenly broke down in sobs, my knees sinking to the forest floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in them. Suddenly, I felt warm arms around me. I hiccuped and lifted my head to look behind me. Natsu. I tensed and pulled away. I shakily got to my feet and viciously rubbed my eyes. I turned back into a fox and wobbled on the path towards Porlyusica.

"It's okay to cry, you know." I looked at Natsu, who hadn't moved. I popped back into human form and walked towards him. His gaze was kind and sad.

"Crying is for the weak where I come from. Crying means no food."

He looked shocked at my words. He then pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my hair,"Here, crying is for the strong. Crying means comfort." I tensed and then relaxed. I hiccuped and just let it all out. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. I blushed when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and my face was buried in his six-pack. I pushed him away and ran unthinking into the city.

I heard him calling my name, but I didn't stop. That picture kept running through my mind until I found myself back in front of the guild. I hesitated before I turned into a fox, running into the guild. My eyes were big and frightened and my fur was bristling. I hear Natsu yelling for me outside and I ran towards the request board. I didn't make it before the doors slammed open, so I dived under a table. Many of the guild members were laughing at Natsu and me while others were ignoring this completely. Natsu sniffed the air and looked right at me. I looked around for an escape when I noticed what table I was under. Team Natsu's table. I decided to play on Lucy's sympathies as Natsu started to walk over here. I climbed on to her lap and gave her puppy dog eyes and a sad whimper. She smiled and picked me up. I grinned at Natsu and stuck out my tongue at him. Lucy walked out the back door with me and started to walk home.

I heard Natsu running out to catch us and I whimpered. Lucy looked behind us to see Natsu running to catch up. She understood and asked me,"You don't like Natsu, do you, you poor thing?" I barked in agreement and buried deeper in her arms. Playing the stray seemed to be working, so I went with it. Lucy turned around and yelled,"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bell rang and Loke appeared. He turned towards Lucy to ask what to do when he noticed me. His smiling features turned into a frown and he opened his mouth to speak. Uh oh. Lucy couldn't know that I used to visit the Celestial Spirit World! I shook my head at him and gestured with my head towards Natsu. Lucy was oblivious to all this and said,"Can you get him out of my hair, Loke?" Loke went back to smiling and replied,"Of course, my love!" He turned towards Natsu and shouted,"Regulus Impact!" Natsu flew away and Loke returned to the spirit world. Lucy smiled and went back down the street to her house.


	5. Gone

As soon as Lucy got home, she put me on her bed and went to take a shower. I went to her desk in human form and looked for her story. I found it under her book lying open on the desk. Probably looking for inspiration. I read through her few chapters and smiled. Her work was much, much better than mine. I heard the door to the bathroom open as I finished and I shifted back to fox form. She had a towel wrapped around her as she walked over to me. She glanced at her story and then back at me. I gave her innocent puppy dog eyes and she caved. "You're just a cutie, aren't you?" She chuckled and then stopped as I whined. I walked over to her window and used my nose to latch it. She was confused for a moment until she laughed and said,"Now Natsu can't get in! Wonder how he's going to deal with that..." She walked over to her dresser and changed into pajamas. She got into her bed and snuggled under the covers. I walked to the heater and snuggled next to it. I smiled wolfishly before my eyes fluttered shut and I drifted off the land of sleep.

~~~Dreamland~~~

Running. I have to go faster! I panted as I looked behind me, running through the forest, away from my attackers. Their shadowy faces laughed cruelly and they kept coming. "AKEMI! Where are you?" I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Natsu. Natsu? He knows me as Sora...how did he know my real name? I ran to him and he turned around and captured me. His face was shadowed like my attackers.

"Natsu? Natsu?! Let me go!" He was squeezing the breath out of me. He grinned evilly and laughed.

"Goodnight, Akemi..."

~~~Reality~~~

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I jolted up and panted. I turned into my fox form and ran out into the night. I ran into the forest where I could feel safe. I kept running until my little legs gave out. I fell of the ground and gasped for air. A voice out of the darkness said,"Sora?" I looked around and saw Natsu. His face was surprised. No, no, no, NO! He couldn't see me right now. I went into my human form and backed away from him. I looked for escape and there was none. He walked towards me and I panicked. Out of desperation, I slammed my palms together and chanted hurriedly,"Dakos Merin Shallma Corlam Espe!" I forced my palms apart and drew a shaky circle in the dirt. I started to jump in and Natsu jumped and grabbed my waist, both of us dropping into the portal. The last thing I saw before completely submerging was a shocked look on Happy and a crying Lucy, hiding in the bushes.


	6. Found

The pain of my portal. I screamed and screamed the pain out of my system. Natsu made no sound, but he clung tighter to my waist and buried his head in my hair. I stopped screaming. His body heat was leaching all of my pain out. I sighed and then blushed as I felt Natsu's muscles on my back. I snuggled closer and sighed again. Natsu moaned as I snuggled even closer. All of a sudden, we hit the ground. I groaned, jarred from the fall. We got up and Natsu spun me around and pulled me into an embrace. I blushed. My face was buried in his six-pack again.

"N-natsu. Y-you can let me go, y-you know..." He growled and said nothing, just pulling me closer to him. I blushed again. Natsu was so adorable. Wait, WHAT?!

No, no, no. Absolutely not! I could not love Natsu! I frowned into him. "Why not?"

"Because you'll run away again." He shed a tear into my hair. "You'll run away from me."

I gasped and pulled away from him. I turned around and opened my mouth to reply. During the brief silence, I heard a motorcycle approaching. I frowned and shoved Natsu into a nearby alley and waited for them to pass. I heard two voices, a girl and a boy, arguing over something as they drove closer. They were about to go right past us when the girl suddenly yelled,"STOP! I sense two souls close by us." Uh oh. They stopped right in front of the alley. As they dismounted, I could see their faces. Maka and Soul. SHIT. This is really, really bad. I tried edge out of the alleyway, but Natsu was in the way. I sent him a pleading look, but he just gave me a 'So help me, if you don't explain where the hell we are, I am throwing you out there' look. I gave him puppy eyes, but he was immune. No matter how hard I tried to shove past him or get away, he would always grab my wrist or stop me some other way.

He smirked and looked behind us. They were here. Dammit Natsu! I tensed and went into battle mode. I steeled myself and spun around, spitting,"What do you want, Maka and Soul?!" They also tensed. Maka got battle-ready, but Soul just stood there.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Maka hissed at us. Soul however, cautiously asked,"Akemi?" I flinched. God dammit! I opened my mouth to reply.

"What are you talking about? Who's Akemi? This here is Sora!" I groaned both at him telling my 'name' to the 'enemy' and at my lies. I frowned at the interriptions, though. I turned around to see Natsu's furious face. I flinched and his gaze softened as his gaze flitted towards me."Right?" His tone was painful and unsure. I turned my face so he wouldn't see my tears and explained all my horrible lies to him. "No. My real name is Akemi Reaper and I'm Death's apprentice. I know your name because of Igneel. I am originally Satan's daughter from the Origin Dimension. Porlyusica is in contact with Igneel and I can skip through dimensions."


	7. Lies, Lies, And More Lies

The pain of my portal. I screamed and screamed the pain out of my system. Natsu made no sound, but he clung tighter to my waist and buried his head in my hair. I stopped screaming. His body heat was leaching all of my pain out. I sighed and then blushed as I felt Natsu's muscles on my back. I snuggled closer and sighed again. Natsu moaned as I snuggled even closer. All of a sudden, we hit the ground. I groaned, jarred from the fall. We got up and Natsu spun me around and pulled me into an embrace. I blushed. My face was buried in his six-pack again.

"N-natsu. Y-you can let me go, y-you know..." He growled and said nothing, just pulling me closer to him. I blushed again. Natsu was so adorable. Wait, WHAT?!

No, no, no. Absolutely not! I could not love Natsu! I frowned into him. "Why not?"

"Because you'll run away again." He shed a tear into my hair. "You'll run away from me."

I gasped and pulled away from him. I turned around and opened my mouth to reply. During the brief silence, I heard a motorcycle approaching. I frowned and shoved Natsu into a nearby alley and waited for them to pass. I heard two voices, a girl and a boy, arguing over something as they drove closer. They were about to go right past us when the girl suddenly yelled,"STOP! I sense two souls close by us." Uh oh. They stopped right in front of the alley. As they dismounted, I could see their faces. Maka and Soul. SHIT. This is really, really bad. I tried edge out of the alleyway, but Natsu was in the way. I sent him a pleading look, but he just gave me a 'So help me, if you don't explain where the hell we are, I am throwing you out there' look. I gave him puppy eyes, but he was immune. No matter how hard I tried to shove past him or get away, he would always grab my wrist or stop me some other way.

He smirked and looked behind us. They were here. Dammit Natsu! I tensed and went into battle mode. I steeled myself and spun around, spitting,"What do you want, Maka and Soul?!" They also tensed. Maka got battle-ready, but Soul just stood there.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Maka hissed at us. Soul however, cautiously asked,"Akemi?" I flinched. God dammit! I opened my mouth to reply.

"What are you talking about? Who's Akemi? This here is Sora!" I groaned both at him telling my 'name' to the 'enemy' and at my lies. I frowned at the interriptions, though. I turned around to see Natsu's furious face. I flinched and his gaze softened as his gaze flitted towards me."Right?" His tone was painful and unsure. I turned my face so he wouldn't see my tears and explained all my horrible lies to him. "No. My real name is Akemi Reaper and I'm Death's apprentice. I know your name because of Igneel. I am originally Satan's daughter from the Origin Dimension. Porlyusica is in contact with Igneel and I can skip through dimensions."


	8. A Familiar Face

"Why are you crying?" I spun around, looking for the source of the voice. I relaxed when I saw Natsu. Wait, NATSU?! I tensed up again as I realized that:

1\. I was crying because of myself still lying to Natsu.

2\. I can't tell him the truth, but I can't lie either.

3\. Didn't Natsu hate me?!

4\. Was he going to punch me again?

5\. He was really hurt looking.

6\. I wanted to comfort him.

7\. I couldn't.

I couldn't. I couldn't protect and comfort him. I couldn't protect him from me.

I turned away so another tear could slip out. "None of your buisness." My voice could have frozen over the ocean. I hated to push him away, but it would hurt him if he trusted me. That was a mistake to let him in. Now he won't get out.

Natsu had waves of magical energy radiating off of him. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that his expression had changed. He was angry again. Good. I let one more tear out as I walked away. It was a good thing. I had to keep telling myself that. I suddenly broke into a run. Away from Maka and Soul. Away from Natsu. Away from everyone. I ran for the doors, trying to get in before someone caught me. I ran headlong into someyhing and fell on my butt. Ouch. I winced and looked up to see what it was. I gasped and my jaw gaped when I saw it. It was a person. A familiar one. It was...

•

•

•

Wait for it...

•

•

•

Any day now...

•

•

•

Death the Kid.

"Aki-chan?" I saw his surprised face and chuckled nervously. This is going to be a hell of an explanation. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hello, Kid. Isn't it nice to see your childhood friend again?"


	9. Some Crazy Drama

Kid just stared at me and I fidgeted. I realized I was still on the ground and carefully got up, wincing as I put weight on my leg. I think I twisted my ankle...I gingerly put a little more weight on it and limped towards Kid.

"Hey, Kid..." He broke out of his trance and looked at me."Can I borrow your skateboard? I hurt my ankle I think..." He nodded and handed over the skateboard. I smiled and sat on it. It lifted into the air and I breathed out with relief. I grinned at Kid and then frowned when I saw his face. He looked a bit scared, awed, and...confused? I tilted my head and said, "What's the matter?" He wordlessly held up a mirror and offered it to me. I took it and furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. Was there dirt on my face? He noticed my confusion and croaked out, "Look in the mirror." I held it up to my face and screamed. I huddled on the board and rocked back and forth. I was shocked. My features for this world looked like...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

My mother. My dead, beautiful, happy mother. The one that had died...because of me. I jumped off of Kid's board and ran, I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away from that horrid, lying mirror. Dimly, I heard Kid and Soul yelling after me, their footsteps following behind me. I lost them after a couple minutes and stopped, panting in a dark alleyway. I leaned against the wall, ran pouring down on my face. I couldn't tell the tears from the rain anymore, I only knew that I was cold, alone, and terrified. I put my head against the wall and looked at the sky. The karma of my deceit and lies was catching up to me. I nestled into my knees again. My horrid red hair and magenta eyes were evil as far as I was concerned.

I jerked my head back up as I heard splashing footsteps coming near. I scrambled up and went into a fighting stance. Someone with an evil soul was nearby, I could sense it in the shadows of the alley across from me. I didn't have a weapon or magical powers except my portal magic and I wasn't ready to use that at the moment. Besides, I still needed to bring Natsu back to Fairy Tail. I looked around and saw a wooden bat leaning against the crates a couple of feet to the right of me. I ran over and grabbed it, then redirected my attention to the shadows. Since I was in this world, I had a meister soul that meant I could fight with a living weapon and could see souls. I peered into the shadows again, searching for the mysterious person. Something shifted inside the shadows and someone stepped out. I gasped and backed away. Dad? No, wait! I squinted at them and sighed in relief. It was just someone who resembled him. Phew. I narrowed my eyes at them and hissed, "What do you want, scumbag?" He chuckled and raised his hands in a fighting stance. He laughed again, then his features morphed into a cruel smile.

He whispered, "I want you, Miss Reaper..."


	10. Say Uncle

I narrowed my eyes further and wondered who the hell he was. He looked similar to father, but his eyes were blue and he seemed to be a little bit younger. His evil grin widened and he sang, "You're wondering who I am, right dearest?" He laughed and added,"To clear things up a bit, I'm your uncle. Call me Uncle Evans."

Evans?! But that means...Soul is my cousin!? I glared at him, trying to see if he was lying or not."Who cares who the shit you are?! Shut up and leave me alone, scumbag!"

"Naughty, naughty girl! After I bring you back home, I will have to kill all of these people who gave your sweet face that dirty, dirty mouth." I seethed. I lifted the bat and made a come-at-me motion with my hand. He chuckled. "Not going to go quietly? Then I'll have to bring you back by force!" He lunged at me and I shifted slightly to the left, dodging the fist that came flying at my face. I shook my finger at him.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, Uncle of mine..." I jumped up and launched off the wall behind him and kicked him in the back. His breath let out and he gasped for air. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. He ducked and twisted to grab my arm. He twisted it behind my back and kneed me in the gut. The air in my lungs forcefully whooshed out. My other hand lifted with effort to grab his hair and I tugged as hard as I could, making him howl as a chunk of his hair fell out. His grip on my arm tightened and he twisted harder. I screamed with all the force I had and felt myself sink into unconciousness.

"Akemi!" As my vision started to go black, I saw Natsu at the end of the alley. His face was horrified. Probably at my failure to defeat my uncle. I turned my head with my last ounce of strength and closed my eyes. I fell into unconciousness.


	11. Souls and Battles

I haven't had any POV changes this entire time, so, I think I will start to show other POVs than just Akemi.

Natsu's POV

"Akemi!" I called out her name when I saw her in that dark alley, being hurt by her own uncle. I was worried about her and horrified that someone would do that to their own niece. She looked up with glassy eyes and noticed me. Her gaze was sharp for a second, but then she turned her head away and grew limp. I was hurt. She ignored me. I growled as my gaze snapped back to her uncle. He chuckled and looked down at Akemi before glancing back to me.

"You love her, don't you?" I growled even more as I shifted to my battle position."Good luck with that. She thinks you hate her." Damn bastard.

I lunged forward, shouting,"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I tried to summon my flames, but nothing happened. "Nothing...happened?" The bastard leapt forward and punched me in the face. I flew back and crashed into the wall behind me. It cracked, leaving a huge dent. I couldn't move and he clicked his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk. Seems that no one bothered to tell you. Only witches can use magic in this world. You have a weapon soul, so your old magic is useless." I thought over this and tried to understand. It was too confusing. I'd have to figure it out after I killed this son-of-a-bitch.

"Bring it on, you piece of disgusting shit."


	12. Akemi's True Form?

Hey, guys. I realized that other writers have notes to their reader before the chapters. Sorry for not really doing that before. Well, enjoy this new Chapple and please comment on what you thought of it. On to the story!

Akemi's POV

I blinked and groaned at the bright light shining right into my eyes. I squinted and adjusted before it could blind me forever. I mean, not literally of course. I started to get up when I froze at Uncle's voice behind me.

"You love her, don't you?" Who was he talking to? I shifted my head towards the voice that spoke. My eyes widened as I registered Natsu standing in a fighting position. He growled in response. He didn't answer?! Damn Salamander Boy! I fumed silently and thought over his growl. Did it mean something? I vaguely heard Uncle say something and Natsu shouted back at him, but I was only dragged back to reality when Natsu crashed into the wall. He grunted and his face contorted with pain.

"Natsu.." I whispered.

Uncle clicked his tongue at Natsu."Tsk, tsk. Seems that no one bothered to tell you. Only witches can use magic in this world. You have a weapon soul, so your old magic is useless."

Natsu...is a weapon?! That means that I can use him to fight this crazy guy off! Natsu was silent and and got out of the dent in the alley wall.

"Bring it on, you piece of disgusting shit." You had to admire his fighting spirit, at least. I mustered my strength and stood up. My arm still hurt like hell, but I could pull through. Both of their gazes flitted to me and I death glared my uncle. I walked proudly over to Natsu and put my hand on his arm. He still didn't know how to transform, so I had to do this alone.

"Let me handle it." His eyes widened and he slowly nodded. I turned to face Uncle Evans and released my held-back demonic power that worked in any dimension. A red light swirled around me and my hair floated upwards. My eyes turned a demonic red and my hair faded to a deep black. My old clothes disappeared and replaced themselves with my battle gear. My eyelids flitted open and gave my uncle a cold glare. He was trembling and chains flew out of my hands as I whispered,

"Time to begin."


	13. My Inner Demon

My uncle trembled and a cruel laugh ripped out of me. He was right to be scared. I directed my chains to wrap around my surprised uncle. I cracked my knuckles and flexed my fingers. My power rushed like a drug through my veins and I reveled in it. I tightened the chains around him and listened to his whimpers. My demon side was free. I started to make a noose and I hung it from a hook in the wall.

As I started to walk towards Uncle Evans, a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked at it, frowning, and wondered why it was there. I suddenly grinned and my body turned around of it's own accord. It jerked and chains flew from my fingers and started to strangle Natsu, who was right behind me. A giggle ripped free of my throat, and I tightened the chains. When his body turned limp, my brain was horrified and I slammed my consciousness into the invisible intruder.

I gasped and my hands lifted to grip my aching head. A cruel voice echoed in my head as the intruder spoke.

"Foolish, disgusting half-breed. Your human mother died because of me! Be thankful that I have come to save your disgusting, mortal hide." I growled and mentally fought against the grip of this other being. It chuckled and tightened around me. I summoned images of my friends as I started to black out.

"Damn...you..." I used all of my remaining strength and pushed it away from my mind and banished it.

It howled and screamed before leaving, "Curse you! I am your other half, Akemi! You can't get rid of me forever! I'll be back!" I regained control of my body and draped myself over the unconscious Natsu before I blacked out.

Goodbye, world...


End file.
